Codex: The Federation (Second Draft)
by countersurfer
Summary: To the galactic east, a new, small human empire tries to stake its ideological claim by fighting against all odds. A human federation arises out of the blackness of the Milky Way. Heresy alert, but please read! I just wanted humanity to do a little better in the 40k universe. Any suggestions on how to make this codex more realistic within the world of Warhammer would be awesome.
1. Federal Codex Part 1 (2nd Draft)

_**Hi everyone,**_

 _ **This is the second version of the first part of my fan-made codex.**_

 _ **Like last time, I hope you review and give me feedback about the Federation. I want this to be as believable as possible within the context of the 40k universe.**_

 _ **Thanks, and enjoy.**_

 _When I first looked upon this galaxy, I only saw suffering, corruption ignorance, and fear. Those standing before me this day know that we must end the old ways and replace it with a new order, ours. We tried diplomacy, but the races of this galaxy only desire conflict. And so, with an irrefutable sense of duty, we must fight back against the darkness! We come from all walks of life, nobles, peasants, intellectuals, businessmen, but we are united in our cause to bring light to the Milky Way once again. In the name of wisdom, courage, and liberty, go forth, soldiers of the Federation!_

-President Alexander

On the southeastern edge of the Imperium, a large solar system struggles against all odds, hardened by constant conflict and with unflinching faith in its goal. Driven by the dream of having a fair and democratic government, the Gaean Federation (more commonly known as the Federation) plans to one day create a government of all sentient races so as to eliminate war, poverty, and all forms of suffering. In bitter irony, this upstart empire has created a highly efficient, dynamic fighting force, and over time has evolved to become similar to the very government it hates. While ground troops are small in number, they compensate with extensive experience and efficient technology capable of dispatching the most numerous and toughest of opponents. But their greatest strength is the Federal navy. Ship for ship, the Federation has the best vessels and most skilled personnel in the galaxy, capable of easily maintaining space and air superiority against the largest of fleets while raining death on enemies below.

Many of the Federation's enemies initially scoff at the small size of their armies, only to be bombarded by an endless torrent of red matter and seismic shells from orbit. With no hope of escape, foes quickly surrender after the shelling begins. Even if they lose, Federal citizens and soldiers alike have learned to be incredibly resilient, bouncing back from the most crippling defeats. To their warriors, every piece of land is sacred, and most would rather die than see themselves give an inch. Even civilians will rise from their houses to defend their homeland, risking annihilation. Due to this, the Federation is considered an empire that is best left alone, as they have survived countless extermination attempts, three Whaaaaaaags!, and destroyed a portion of a hive fleet. No matter the numbers, attackers respect the fanatical soldiers of the Federation.

 **Territorial Expansion**

The Federation's ultimate dream is to unite all sentient life in the galaxy under one government, but its people realize this may be an unobtainable goal. Since every single citizen is a valuable asset in its minuscule empire compared to every other species in the galaxy, expansion is slow so as to make sure everything is ready before colonists are sent. Every life lost due to poor planning is a major cost. An entire battle fleet is usually deployed with a million colonists, scientists, and engineers to ensure that the operation is successful. Using upgraded Imperial technology and traded (or stolen) Tau terraforming devices, it could take up to a century to create a thriving colony planet. However, many of these colonies are subject to offensives from neighboring empires before the terraforming process is complete, and scores of worlds have had to been colonized two or three times. As a result, the Federation chooses mostly to continue developing the many moons, asteroids, and less habitable worlds in its original solar system. Those planets in neighboring clusters have learned to remain in a total war stance, with massive underground cities and fortresses which can sustain orbital bombardment and hold out for decades. But as living conditions improve and technology slowly crawls out of the abysmal level of Imperial machine worship, population growth rate is increasing by the day, so that more worlds may be liberated by the Federal troops.

 **Out of the Darkness**

 **Federal history is a mircochasm of humanity, as it is one of bloodshed in the name of a higher ideal. And no other person represents that more than the founder, President Alexander. With promises of a better tomorrow, he led a group of backwater worlds into becoming an empire.**

In 528.M39, a black hole suddenly appeared close to the planet Saturn in the Sol system before vanishing. It left behind a strange, ancient ship. Commander Victor Ignacious of the Imperial 1st Fleet was sent to investigate. After a very strong Warp signature and the taint of Chaos were picked up by sensors, the commander ordered the ship destroyed. As the guns of the capital ship and surrounding frigates began to target the vessel, weapons began powering up on the mysterious ship and fired in all directions. The old weapons managed to badly damage one frigate, but the ship began to be destroyed amidst a hail of las-fire. However, before it could be completely obliterated, Ignacious was hailed by the last of the ship's crew, a man named Alexander who begged for a cease-fire, explaining how the weapons were malfunctioning after attempting to Warp through a black hole. But the commander would show no mercy, and in that moment Alexander knew the way of the Imperium. The last known transmission from the commander was him ordering his ships to fire once more. But Commander Ignacious was never heard from again. Another fleet was dispatched to find the three ships, but only the corpses of two frigates remained. The capital ship was gone. They managed to find Commander Ignacious's corpse, and a message written in blood was found on his chest: "No mercy for the merciless."

The entire event was wiped from Imperial records, and all members who investigated the ships were sworn to secrecy or disappeared. High Inquisitor Zenius managed to find an ancient document in Terra's scriptorium; they were notes dating back to the fifth millennium about the theory of using black holes to bypass the Warp for long-range space travel. However, later notes written by another author in the same document suggested that the entire experiment failed, as the subject ship never returned and it seemed that the singularity actually was another gateway to the Warp. It could only be assumed that Alexander was from a time when humanity was still united in a federation-type government. He was ordered to keep watch for this man, lest he try to overthrow the Imperium.

 **A New Home**

Years later, a missing Imperial Capital Ship appeared in a solar system, to the galactic west of the Damocles Gulf. When searched, nobody was found on board. The solar system was quite large, with nine planets orbiting a medium-sized sun. It had only been recently discovered by the Imperium, as a great series of Warp storms had kept it isolated from the outside for thousands of years, since the days when the Emperor ruled the Imperium. The scientific method had survived, but when the Warp storms erupted and the system was cut off, chaos ensued. Over millennia, techno-barbarians had staked their claim upon each planet. They developed a culture of fierce independence, as each was keen to try to conquer their neighboring planet while defending their own from conquest. This was quickly destroyed by the Imperium when it arrived after the Warp storms subsided. Initially the people welcomed the newcomers, as it meant an end to the eternal war and strife that had ravaged the land. But as a people who was used to new technological innovation and had never experienced the infestation of chaos, many quickly resented their new rulers. Scientists were accused of tech heresy and disappeared. Anyone who spoke up was executed on the spot. And the measures of the Inquisition were believed to be unnecessarily brutal, especially due to the lack of daemon activity in the area.

Inquisitor Ivan "The Butcher" as he was called by the inhabitants, controlled all levels of society, and even the planetary governor was intimidated by his presence. But starting in 550.M40, he began to notice problems. Inquisitors would mysteriously disappear, and the missions to purge mutants became less numerous as guardsmen could not find their targets, or were found hanging from ropes in the streets. Measures became harsher and harsher as unrest increased. Inquisitors began to find anti-Inquisitorial pamphlets, urging people to shake off the yoke of the Inquisition. The Ordo Hereticus was deployed in response. More than ever, innocents were executed in the streets for merely not reporting pamphlets. Even more disturbing, news traveled to the other planets of these events, and the people became more and more restless.

In the upper levels of society, a mysterious figure began approaching leaders, financiers, and wealthy idealists. All were promised benefits. The leaders would be able to increase their power, the investors were promised lower taxes, and the idealists could be free from the harsh rule of the Imperium. How one man seemingly organized an entire resistance movement by himself across nine planets without the aid of a ship is still unknown to this day, but he was everywhere at once, rallying people from all classes and walks of life to his cause.

 **The Great Gaean Revolution**

The time was ripe for an overthrow in 560.M40. In a dramatic act, Alexander commandeered a vox station broadcasting system and called for the people of Gaea and all other planets to rise up. In every hive city, town, and house, people took to the streets, demanding that the Inquisition leave and never return. Inquisitor Ivan deployed the entire Gaean planetary defense force to crush the revolt, but as they lined up to fire into the crowd which had gathered around the base of the governor's mansion, Alexander appeared between the two sides and urged an audience with both.

He revealed to both sides that he was in fact a simple physicist from the golden age of technology, who through an experiment with singularities had led him through the Warp. Before leaving, he collided with a shard of the Emperor's soul giving him his memories, knowledge, and some of his power. Before the Imperium, he explained how people lived much better lives. When the Emperor was set upon the Golden Throne, his dream of creating a brighter future collapsed into darkness, and that new leadership was needed to pick up the Emperor's torch. Alexander urged the guardsmen to be on the right side of history and help him fulfill the Emperor's dream. And the only way accomplish this was to declare independence from the Imperium. Although their orders were clear, most of the guardsmen were tired of living in constant fear of the Inquisition, and many felt guilty for their past deeds. Some were convinced quickly, but still hundreds stood there, lasguns ready. It is said that Alexander spoke with every soldier individually that day, the mob of people anxiously waiting in silence behind him. It took him much time, but eventually he managed to convince every soldier to join him.

Together, Alexander, the guardsmen, and the people opened the gates to the governor's mansion and began making their way to the top. The people were urged not to harm the officials, although some were killed as the mob trampled and burned their way to the top floor. Once they reached the top floor, the final part of the plan was executed as the governor and the entire council peacefully capitulated. All Inquisitors were taken into custody except for Ivan, who had escaped in the confusion. They were tried and found guilty, but Alexander defended them, claiming they were victims of propaganda, and that they should be offered a second chance on Gaea. Those who refused were imprisoned for life.

 **Forging a Government**

Around the same time, people on all nine planets in the system rose up. Some revolts were mostly peaceful like on Gaea, but most were violent, bloody struggles before the governors capitulated. Because of the lack of bloodshed on the system's capital planet it is known as The Great Gaean Revolution.

Soon, all planets had declared their independence, and Alexander called their greatest political minds to travel to Gaea and help create a new government. Everyone had little experience in politics, but Alexander guided them to creating a government which would hopefully last for millennia. After months of debate, the final draft of the Constitution was accepted.

 **The Federal Constitution**

Not unlike those from millennia before, the Federal Constitution set out to make an efficient government which could deal with major crises, such as Imperial invasion, while simultaneously being respective of and responsible to the people. The document created a single house legislature, called Parliament. Due to an earlier compromise Alexander made, half of all members had to be of noble birth. The President had sweeping powers and command over the military, but could be overridden if 75% of Parliament overruled him. The judicial branch could restrict the government from making an unconstitutional law or violating individual liberties during peacetime. All liberties were explicitly stated in a bill of rights which could only be dismissed if Parliament declared war.

Some critics of the new constitution feared that it did not provide enough safeguards for individual liberties. They believed the president, even though he would only serve one ten year term, could easily become a dictator. Others thought that with the danger of the Imperium eventually returning, they needed more power concentrated into the hands of the president so as to quickly respond to such threats. However, one by one, the planets of the new Federation accepted the document, and Alexander was sworn in as the first president in 565.M40.

 **The First Years**

The political, technological, social, and military tasks ahead seemed to appear so daunting that some went as far to call it impossible. A new government, which was highly unstable, was born after a violent and sudden revolution which could collapse at any moment. This new federation only had technology at the Imperial level, which would need to be drastically improved if they wanted to repel the inevitable Imperial response. And the people wanted massive change in their lives, especially an increase in living conditions. It was only through Alexander's political skill that the new government was able to keep itself together.

 **Project Square One**

Alexander realized that the level of technology was abysmal, mostly because nobody understood how to work or make new devices. To survive, they would have to make major technological advances, and so Alexander began to request all funds go into scientific research and public education. The young parliament, still very much in awe of their president, agreed unanimously in minutes. A secret base was established in close orbit around the sun, where Alexander spent the vast majority of his time teaching aspiring students new techniques. Over the years, hundreds of new students of Alexander learned and grew on the station, learning the teachings of ancient inventors and professors.

However, because Imperial technology was so far ahead of even Alexander's vast scientific knowledge, he decided that the only way to create advanced technology was to start from the latest possible point he knew. This would put the Federation at a major initial disadvantage, but it was the only way to surpass other races. In addition, Alexander calculated they had approximately 400 years before the Imperium was able to summon a massive response. Therefore, the plan began to be called "Project Square One."

For the next two centuries, Alexander's life comprised of spending as much time as he could on that space station, training generation after generation of scientists. But whenever needed, Alexander would rush to Gaea to help parliament make decisions, and rally the precarious confidence of his people. So loved by the people was he, that when his 10 year term ended, citizens across all planets took to the streets, demanding that he stay for another term. Alexander, who actually hated political office, looked to the judiciary branch to help remove him from power. The judges ruled that if 90% of the people took to the streets, the constitutional law of the president's term could be overridden. So over the years, it became a tradition of Alexander attempting to step down, only to be stopped (to his utmost chagrin) by massive protests. But with an irrefutable sense of duty, he solemnly accepted the mass's decision. Even though he hated the life of politics, he was the thread that kept the Federation together in these early, uncertain times.

 **The Age of Terror**

The first centuries of Federal history are marked by mass hysteria and lack of faith in the Federal army. Their world could have come apart at any moment. They near-worshiped a president they seldom met, living conditions barely improved for most, and the Federal army and navy were incredibly fragile organizations. In the Federation's first true conflict, a large group of Orks lead by warboss _ descended upon the planet of Hades, the system's outermost colony. The entire Federal army and navy, nothing more than re branded planetary defense forces, imperial guardsmen, and ships, suffered humiliating losses. Half of all ships were lost in the first hour of the engagement, as Ork sabotage crafts crashed into ship after ship. Infantry on the ground panicked as the Leman Russ Tanks were lost in the advancing mass of green muscle. The entire planet may have been overrun hadn't Alexander appeared, rallying the remaining. His incredible swordsmanship managed to hold off the entire army as the soldiers picked off the now-stagnant hoard with lasgun fire. In one stroke with his energy katana, he decapitated the warboss and destroyed the greenskin advance.

The Federation's first war had been won, but at the cost of most of the armed forces. This marked the beginning of the Age of Terror. Parliament called for a rebuilding of the army, but Alexander refused this measure, believing that the very precious resources needed to make new ships, such as adamantium, should be stored until Project Square One could create machines and equipment worthy of the materials. Alexander spent much more time among the people, visiting the planets and taking personal control of the army, training the troops to know no fear, marksmanship, and dedication to the Federal Constitution. Luckily, there was less of a demand for Alexander with Project Square one, as revered technicians, engineers, physicists, mathematicians, and chemists such as Abraham Marx and Samuel Freeman began to make great discoveries of their own, closing the gap with Imperial technology and establishing their own teaching methods. This also allowed Alexander himself to lead many exploration missions into deep space, looking for potential mining colonies.

In one such mission, his small Federal ship managed to discover a battle between Eldar, Space Marines, and Necrons. As he attempted to approach the battle without risking detection, a squadron of Necrons teleported aboard the ship. Scores of crewmen were lost before Alexander dispatched the xenos, but to his complete surprise, they began to regenerate! Again and again, Alexander attempted to cut them and shoot them in different ways, attempting to find a weakness. But with one, he damaged so badly that it couldn't regenerate. Before he could examine the dead machine, it disappeared. Deciding that removing the monsters from his ship would be more beneficial than trying constantly cutting them down in an attempt to study them, Alexander began cutting the necrodermis into smaller and smaller pieces. One by one they disappeared, but before the last one could be teleported back to safety, the Space Marines and Eldar managed to destroy the Necron harvester. After minutes of waiting, the last Necron corpse did not disappear, and so the president warped back to the space station, with new experiments in mind.

 **The Beginnings of the Federal Supersoldiers**

Alexander did not emerge from his office for many days aboard the space station after returning with necrodermis. During this time he analyzed the chemical compound for necrodermis and discovered that it was, in fact, a living metal. While not incredibly strong, it was resilient. He managed to fabricate a similar version of the material, but it was not as durable, nor did it regenerate as quickly. But he had accomplished a major task, which he believed would save the Federation.

Alexander had done much research upon the Imperial Supersoldiers, the Space Marines. He knew that in order to prevail on the battlefield, they would need a counter to them. While it would be impossible to keep enough supply to make large crafts or structures, he created a multitude of weapons with his new metal. In order to increase this material's strength, he created an alloy of his necrodermis copy and adamantium. He called this new alloy, which would be the staple material for the Federation, Gaeum. This would become the bone structure of his new supersoldier prototype: the Spartans.

 **The War for Sovereignty**

It had taken two centuries in the materium, but warp storms and the very madness that is the Warp slowed the aging of the crew. Finally, Inquisitor Ivan's vessel emerged from his long journey. He promptly reported the Federation's declaration of independence, and this created much unease within the Imperial Council. While a smaller logistical threat than other races such as the Tau, the Federation could serve as an example for other long-oppressed Imperial worlds, and might lead to the fragmentation of the empire. The Federation was branded a dangerous group of heretics, xenos, and chaos worshipers. A crusade fleet was amassed with unusual speed by Imperial standards, with a hundred of ships, a company of Iron Hands space marines, and half a legion of Imperial Guardsmen.

Even with such leaps and bound in progress, the Federation was still not prepared for the conflict to arrive so quickly. For only 100 years after the crusade fleet departed, it emerged near the planet of Hades. Moons surrounding the planet bristled with lance batteries, but they could not hold off the massive assault. However, they managed to hold off the attackers long enough for much of the population to escape, and finally detonating the defense platforms in sacrifice to prevent the first wave of landers from reaching the surface. Even though the planet was taken swiftly, enough time passed to allow the Federation to mobilize and prepare for further attacks.

Since the Imperial fleet had to travel from planet to planet without the assistance of Warp drives, the Federation was able to wreak havoc in an odd synthesis of space and guerrilla warfare. Every asteroid was outfitted with explosives and acted as mines. The deeper and deeper the attackers advanced into Federal space, the more ships they lost. But they kept up the advance, taking another five planets with relative ease. Those who could not escape in time knew they would be shown no mercy, and civilians made desperate charges against uncountable numbers with homemade firearms and las pistols. The Iron Hands and Guardsmen left no survivors, but they were only able to destroy the small portion of the planetary population which did not have the means, time, or ability to escape. Most citizens were relatively safe aboard trade vessels.

 **The Battle for Gaea**

The crusade fleet began to close in around Gaea. If it fell, the last two planets would easily succumb. The Federal army, horribly outnumbered, was deployed at the capital hive, with civilian ships fleeing towards the sun and the seven last Federal vessels ready to make a final stand. The president was nowhere to be seen. Many people began to believe Alexander had panicked and abandoned them. But while small in number, the soldiers remained calm, ready to die to protect humanity's last democracy.

When the attackers, anxious due to its many losses before even seeing a single Federal ship, saw the pitiful last stand they laughed at the miniscule size of their opponent. Federation ships opened fire, and the engagement began. It was said that every ship destroyed two Imperial vessels, and once on the verge of complete destruction, crashed into the largest craft they could reach. The Last Stand of the Seven became a legend, becoming the subject of many songs, books, and feature films for centuries to come.

The Iron Hands readied their exterminatus cannon, about to crush the rebellion permanently. But scanners indicated a strong gravity signature was suddenly being emitted in the direction of the sun. Space itself seemed to bend, and all watched in awe as thirty massive, spherical ships appeared in the blink of an eye, without breaking the materium. The Crusade Fleet was hailed by Alexander himself, who gave an ultimatum: surrender, or face obliteration. Iron Hand Captain _ refused the offer, and as soon as his response left his lips, weapons targeted the exterminatus cannon and destroyed it. The new Federal ships, led by Alexander, opened fire on the confused fleet. Even though outnumbered two to one, the Federal war fleet delivered major damage, with devastating red matter weapons which created brief singularities. These black holes would rip out huge chunks in the Imperial ships. The ships blinked in an out of existence, unleashing devastating hales of fire before disappearing again, making it impossible for Imperial gunners to lock on to their new elusive enemies. Eventually, the new Federal navy surrounded the remains of the crusade fleet and began to tear it to pieces, but not before the powerful battle barge of the Astartes managed to destroy many ships. All ships were completely incapacitated, including the Iron Hands' battle barges. During the engagement, the Federation lost fifteen vessels.

But as they were losing space superiority, all troops were deployed to the ground to purify Gaea. Only 20,000 of the once-mighty Imperial Guard survived the drop, and the Iron Hands lost all of their vehicles. But despite this, and the lacking space superiority, the Space Marines and Guardsmen valiantly charged the hive's defenses amidst wave after wave of devastating orbital bombardments, destroying nearly all emplacements along the walls, and killing all of the outermost defenders. But the Iron Hands suffered losses as well due to the accuracy of the Federal fleet orbiting above, as twenty Space Marines and 10,000 Guardsmen were killed by the highly trained Federal army. Alas, it did not matter. For once they breached the mighty defenses, the attackers killed everyone in sight. If they could not complete the crusade, then at least they would exterminate as many people as they could on the planet.

Although they fought bravely for every inch of territory, the Federal troops were pushed back to their last line of defense, the large Athenian Plaza. Whatever civilians and soldiers were there knew they could not be helped by an orbital bombardment; they could risk being killed as well as their enemy. So they barred the gates and prepared to die as honorably as they could.

As the attacking army pounded at the gates, a storm of transport ships landed. As their doors opened, the people began to cheer for joy. Alexander, their president, had finally arrived to rally his forces! But he was not alone. With him came a group of tall, armored warriors. They carried spears and shields, donned magnificent armor, and had plumes atop their helmets. These were the first Spartan warriors; the supersoldiers Alexander had created to turn the tide of battle. But that was not all. They began to hand new firearms to the battered soldiers. These weapons fired projectiles, to their initial dismay. But what they did not know was that the rounds were of sharpened industrial diamond with a core of iron, which was fired from a hand-held magnetic acceleration unit. The simple bayonet was replaced by a small chainsword. With these new armaments and reinforcements, the men steadied themselves and prepared for the coming storm.

The gates to the plaza exploded, and the soldiers of the Federation gave a war cry, unnerving the attackers. They had not anticipated reinforcements of any sort. The first volley from the new weapons caused the first five lines to fall, dead or in pain. The rounds went through two or three of the lightly armored guardsmen, and they never reached the defending army. Soon, the plaza was piled with the corpses of guardsmen.

But then, the Iron Hands emerged, with their fearsome bolters and impenetrable power armor. They, too, were caught off guard by the salvo of diamond. The soldiers were showered with a hail of bolters, but they could not penetrate the thick shields of the Spartans quickly enough. Troops, behind the cover of the phalanx, picked off many Astartes and disrupted their attack. Realizing they would lose the firefight, the Iron hands charged the Federal line. But this, too, was part of Alexander's plan. The Spartans made of line after line of defense, and locked their shields in a deadly phalanx of Gaeum. The Iron Hands were completely surprised when the wall of Spartans halted the Astarte's advance, breaking their charge like a wave upon a rock. While the Spartans held the stunned Iron Hands in place and penetrated their armor with their spears, regulars thinned the ranks with volley after volley. But the untrained, physically weaker Spartans could only hold the line for so long, and so the phalanx broke. The battle devolved into a chaotic melee. While the Astartes had a major advantage in armor and firepower, the Spartans made up in dizzying speed and precision, literally blurring around the Iron Hands' inhumanly fast blows. Alexander was a whirling blade of death, and that combined with overwhelming fire support to reduce the two companies of the Iron Hands to nothing and forced them into submission. The losses were high on both sides, as the inexperienced Spartans had never before tasted battle. But after much fighting, only ten remained of the once 200 man army of Astartes, and only 10 Spartans out of the original 1,000 clung to life. Those who survived on either side were exhausted, horrendously injured, and battered by the fray. They were prepared to fight to the death, and the Federal troops called for their blood. But Alexander appeared before the commander, and quickly negotiated a ceasefire. The Iron Hands would be allowed to leave in peace, but only this once. For their crimes against humanity, Alexander declared that all Iron Hands shall be classified as vermin, beasts with no rights and protection under Federal law. From that day forward, anyone who bore the emblem of the Iron Hands was shot on sight.

 **The Prosperous Era**

The war left great scars on the Federation. Six planets were completely devoid of human life, and industry was crippled during the conflict. There were many more positives. People now had trust in the government, as it had proved it was a formidable force on the battlefield. The Federation now had a means of creating an army and navy capable of allowing for a safe period of growth for the economy. And grow it did. On the planets that were invaded, entire hives were completely torn down and replaced by great, elegant cities with paved roads, parks, and brand new factories due to the work of Project Square One. People had jobs and new lives almost as immediately as they had lost them. A minimum wage law gave people something they never had before: purchasing power. Suddenly, these industrial workers could buy new clothes and other consumer goods. Many could also afford cheap speeders.

The demand was felt everywhere, and every sector of the economy boomed. But industry was not the only beneficiary. The massive education budget created a well-learned populace, allowing for massive corporations and finance industries to grow. Banking became a central part of the Federal economy, and soon even Imperial planetary governors would secretly store their wealth within the bank vaults of Gaea. A generation of philosophers, historians, writers, and musicians flourished, creating a distinct culture.

 **Next Part: The Second Republic, Description of the Federal Army, and Weapons**


	2. Codex: The Federation, Part 2: The army

_**Hi everyone,**_

 _ **This is the second part of my fan-made codex. I'd like to thank a few people, namely Neterlan for helping make this fan fiction less of a Gary-Stu and more of a realistic codex. There may be some issues with dating and spelling; don't worry I'll find those in one of my many double checks. I've just been on a road trip for a while and I finally have access to wifi, so I'm going to just post what I have for now.**_

 _ **In this installment, I've added the Federal military organization, including troop and armor types, weapons, and navy. Land vehicles coming soon. Here are a few things I've fixed, in case you don't feel like reading over the whole first chapter thing again:**_

 _ **1\. Black hole was changed to worm hole**_

 _ **2\. Alexander now has a shard of the Emperor's soul in him from his journey through the Warp. This makes it more believable that people would follow him.**_

 _ **3\. The solar system was actually separated from the Imperium for many years and did not experience issues with demons. That way, it's easier for the people to hate the Inquisition.**_

 _ **4\. There's something similar to the Horus heresy. It was the only way I could think of to make it so this government isn't all sunshine and rainbows.**_

 _ **5\. I scaled down the numbers for the imperial troops in the fight against the Space Marines on Gaea. Many more Spartans died.**_

 _ **6\. Grammar errors fixed.**_

 _ **Like last time, I hope you review and give me feedback about the Federation. I want this to be as believable as possible within the context of the 40k universe.**_

 _ **Thanks, and enjoy.**_

 **The Founding of the Second Republic**

For these few centuries, the Federation flourished, never worrying about the plans of the Ruinous Powers which would attempt to destroy the very fabric of Alexander's creation. But the forces of Chaos could ignore no longer the great transformations undergoing, and decided it needed to fall.

 **The Second President**

Now that the Federation had built itself up and won a war against the Imperium, the people believed that Alexander could finally step down. He took this offer immediately, and urged the election of Ulysses Duwitt, commander of the Federal army and Alexander's closest political ally. In a flurry of advertising for his presidency, he was elected and sworn in in M40.175. Alexander left immediately, finally liberated of his responsibility and free to continue his scientific experiments. But the forces of chaos would no longer leave the fledgling government alone; and Tzeench corrupted Ulysses to serve his will.

The new president used his powers, and especially command of the Federal troops, most of them corrupted as well, to raid houses searching for "Imperial traitors." Anyone who spoke out or resisted was executed, with their families, in the name of "freedom." Many soldiers were uncertain about the president's new actions, and some groups of soldiers would forge reports of "executed" civilians. The Spartans were especially conflicted. Many truly believed Imperial subversives were everywhere, and the destruction of the last war was still fresh in everyone's memory. But when Ulysses ordered the destruction of an entire hive with shady reasons, the Spartans had had enough. Many Spartans had been corrupted, along with all of the Federal soldiers. Those who resisted fled to Alexander's research facility near the sun. Meanwhile, the president began ordering public torturing, and indiscriminate killing of citizens. All members of parliament were assassinated, and members of the supreme court went missing. Some of the atrocities committed were so horrible that they were deleted from Federal history, including- [files expunged]

 **Alexander's Return**

Alexander could not stand by as his entire Federation was destroyed by chaos, and so he lead an attack on Gaea with the remaining Spartans and ships still loyal to order. During the battle, he teleported to the presidential palace to engage his former friend in combat. Having some of the Emperor's knowledge, he realized he could not repeat the mistakes of the past. It took him a mighty effort, but he brought himself to kill Ulysses before the fight could begin. He later reported it was the most emotionally painful moment of his life, and it scarred him forever.

Although his time away was short, the Ulysses Atrocity caused a change in the very fabric of Federal ideals. It began with the government. Only Spartans who had served for twenty years could become members of Parliament. Freedom of speech and other civil liberties listed in the Constitution were limited to Spartans who had served ten years. The entire judicial branch was disbanded and concentrated into the hands of the president. A new secret police, the FID (Federal intelligence division) was given sweeping powers and allowed to permanently monitor all communications and people suspected of having taints of chaos. Most works of the Prosperous Era, including books, music, and films, were labeled as contraband and burned. And lastly, Alexander, to his chagrin, would become the permanent executive. As much as he hated the position due to the politics, moral decisions, and large amounts of time spent, he realized that if his great experiment was to survive, he and he alone had to be president of the Federation.

There were great protests against the founding of the Second Republic, as it would later be named. Many were imprisoned by the FID. Some were imprisoned for many years; others were killed in riots. In a dramatic act, the remaining judges of the judicial branch hung themselves from the presidential palace, with the words "Liberty or death" written on the walls.

Alexander approached the instability with two solutions. Although political freedoms were illegal, Alexander believed he could still make a better empire than the Imperium by meeting economic needs. He urged increases in purchasing power for the lowest classes and abolished all titles of nobility. If civil liberty would not be tolerated, then the Federation would champion a high standard of living. Bread and circuses.

It was also during this time Alexander realized he would need a trustworthy armed forces; ones who would never fall to the Ruinous Powers and be loyal to him in all situations. And so he began to reshape the Federal army, by upgrading the Spartans.

 **The Spartan Warriors**

Born and bred to defend the Constitution of the Federation, every single soldier in the Federal army is a Spartan of some sort. They use cooperation, skill, and their highly advanced arsenal to break the most unstoppable charges. Their Gaeum armor protects them from hits and augments their already swift (or strong) fighting style. Spartans are clever, strong willed, and will fight until the bitter end. Even one of these supersoldiers is a force to be reckoned with.

 **The Making of a Spartan**

The battle of Gaea had proven that if the Spartans were in fact going to be the backbone of the Federal army, they would need more augmentations, powerful weaponry, and training in fighting off chaos and all other enemies. The Spartan Mk. 1s, as the pre-atrocity soldiers were later called, were completely remade. The official name of the current Federal Troops is the Spartan Mk 15s, as improvements are made approximately every fifteen to twenty years as armor, augmentations, computing, and weapons technology improves. In order to avoid an infection in an unreliable gene seed, which could lead to corruption by the ruinous powers, Alexander avoided all genetic modification. No diseases are present during augmentations. The process for making a Spartan, therefore, is quick, cheap, and safer for the subject.

1\. Replacement of Bone and Skin Structure

Nanomites are injected into the subject composed of Gaeum. They are programmed to consume all bone structures, including marrow and blood vessels within. The mites then ossify and become a new skeleton, removing the need for blood in these organs. Mites on the skin solidify and take the form of an incredibly strong, flexible form of keratin.

2\. Muscular Augmentation

Small servo motors are placed in most muscles, powered by a strong capacitor which increases the quick twitch muscle's speed. This allows for faster reaction time.

3\. Cardiovascular system alteration

More Nanomites are injected into the bloodstream, this time made of a flexible plastic. They replace the blood vessels with this material, allowing for faster healing and increased blood flow to damaged area to stimulate regeneration. The heart becomes covered in a layer of Gaeum, surrounded by capacitors so that it can be restarted in case of emergency.

4\. Brain Augmentation

The brain is connected to a highly advanced supercomputer. The system also includes an AI copied from the brain of a fallen warrior. This allows the Spartan to multitask and think of new strategies. They also will never be alone, which gives a psychological boost in combat. It also creates a heads up display within the Spartan's eye, and the Spartan can think faster and identify weak points in an enemy with ease. Another secretive function of the computer is a frontal cortex dampener, which in many ways can control the thoughts of Spartans who are deemed in danger of falling to chaos. It helps condition new recruits to follow orders and in the intensive physchoconditioning process after the physical augmentations.

 **Hoplite Armor**

 **While not as resistant to attack as the famed ceramite, the Spartan's Gaeum Hoplite armor protects them from assault while augmenting the warrior's effectiveness in battle. And with new models in constant development, the Spartan armor is improving by the day. Every suit begins with a Gaeum shell and servo-motors, augmenting speed, strength, and reaction time. The Spartan's brain computer is wirelessly linked to the suit, allowing the user to mentally adjust and activate the specialized weapons to which he or she may have access. All suits also have a personal Gellar shield, giving the Spartans another wall of protection from chaos. With this, Spartans can also survive in the vacuum of space or most other extremely harsh environments. The power source comes from a battery, charged before the battle and can last anywhere from 10 to 24 hours, depending on usage. The short battery life is supplemented by multiple charging stations dropped from orbit with the first wave of Spartans. But if well-supplied, many ship battle groups have special deployable solar arrays, which when in orbit generate massive amounts of electricity and beam the energy in the form of microwave radiation directly into the battery. However, should the battery run out, the Hoplite armor, and the relatively weak Spartan, are rendered nearly useless. This leads to a fundamental difference between the Adeputs Astartes and the Spartans; while Space Marines are built to be able to survive in all situations no matter their gear, Spartans must rely on their technology to win.**

 **Certain Hoplite sets may have abilities specific to that soldier's task and position. LABRYNTH armor is designed for Phalanx Spartans, those on the front lines. They have thicker Gaeum on the front and powerful drills which bury into the ground and lock the armor in place, allowing a wall of Spartans to break the most powerful charges. This set also contains shoulder-mounted rail guns for further breaking up enemy lines.**

CHARYBDIS Armor is the friend of Tank busters: those who are powerful, fast, and somewhat suicidal. And this suit augments all of those traits. These suits have powerful jump packs, allowing them to leap over the phalanx and use their guided Apollo rockets to rain death upon tanks, dreadnaughts, stompas, or any other vehicles below. Two jumps can be fired in rapid succession: one to jump into the enemy lines, and the other to jump out as soon as they can. After that, they must wait for the packs to be recharged, either at a station or just wait for the in orbit solar arrays to charge them while fighting. Wearers are also geared for close combat, with twin gravswords and small gun barrels poking out of the Spartan's back. These are controlled by the onboard AI to be fired if enemies attempt to surround the warrior and/or attack from behind. And as a final contingency, the suit can be detonated if both the AI and the Spartan activate the feature. Unlike ARTEMIS and LABRYNTH platoons, CHARYBDIS wearers will usually be in the thick of the enemies rather than packed tightly together with their allies. So they can take a few enemies out without worrying about the lives of their comrades.

HARPIE Armor is built for speed and stealth. Squadrons of these Spartans are organized into small, highly-trained units anywhere from sabotage, assassinations, or quick relief in battle. Their armor is relatively light, as they have built-in wing suits and need to be easily maneuverable. They are usually deployed from low orbit via special, stealth-oriented drop ship. After jumping, the Spartans use advanced aerial combat training and multiple small boosters around their suits to organize themselves into formations, the most common being a V. Then they swoop down, draw their gravswords, grenades, or guns, and create chaos for anything that happens to be beneath them. Many times, these drops can be used to target an enemy officer or take out a strategic target without the radar-triggering mess of a traditional airstrike or orbital bombardment. Once on the ground, HARPIES have advanced active camouflage, allowing them to become invisible but for a faint shimmer. They then can begin to assassinate, sabotage, and escape using knives, gravswords, and special singularity charges, which can be detonated remotely. HARPIE platoons are the most highly-trained of the Spartan types, and only those who are distinguished in combat can hope to apply for such an honorable position.

ARTEMIS armor is for the grunts, the newest initiates into the Spartan legions. In a basic sense, they are highly upgrades versions of the Imperial Guard. While basic, it contains an assortment of grenades, ranging from creating singularities to sonic explosions to incendiary storms. They also have an additional upgrade in the onboard computer. It wirelessly connects with the wearer's DR-15 and allows the armor and computer's targeting system to work in sync. If the user confirms a target, the heads up display will show where the Spartan must fire to hit its mark. This is perfect for an ARTEMIS platoon's role, as they usually fire volley after volley into an approaching enemy, breaking up the charge and softening the incoming blow for the LABRYNTH platoons. The most skilled ARTEMIS users can become incredible snipers, able to hit anything in or out of sight.

 **Weapons**

DR-15 Assault Rifle (Diamond rifle, 15 rounds per magazine): Standard firearm of Spartans, especially ARTEMIS platoons. They use miniaturized magnetic accelerators to fire sharpened industrial diamond rounds at incredible speeds, able to even penetrate power armour after a few shots to the same area. All are equipped with a chainsword bayonet in case the enemy comes to close. To reduce weight, they have the simplest rail guns and need each round needs to be manually put into the firing chamber. Generally, most front-line models have a lever action, and a well-trained Spartan can fire a shot every .5 seconds. Sniper models have longer barrels, bipods, and a bolt action. But in either case, accuracy, not fire rate, is key.

DR CQC (Diamond Rifle, Close Quarters Combat): Same as DR-15, except shorter barrel and has a slightly larger firing chamber, able to shoot large slugs or spread rounds.

DS-10 Pistol (Diamond sidearm, 10 rounds per magazine.) Same as DR-15, but in a revolver model and has no CQC capabilities. Hammer must be pulled back each time before firing. Usually carried by squad and platoon leaders.

DM-500 Minigun (Diamond machine gun- 500 rounds per minute). Rail gun development have allowed for specialized rail guns which can fire over 8 times per second at a cost of power. But when an enemy is full of industrial diamond, the decrease in muzzle velocity is negligible. Most squads of HARPIES, CHARYBDIS, and ARTEMIS have at least one carrying the incredibly heavy, but powerful machine of death.

Chimera flame thrower (exactly as it sounds). Shoots a powerful jet of flame over a wide area. Simple. However, Parliament deemed this weapon "inhumane to be used upon sentient, feeling races in any case of conflict or self-defense." Alas, Spartans are only permitted to use this weapon upon Tyranids and Necrons.

Gravswords: A monomolecular Gaeum blade is surrounded in an anti-gravity field. This serves two purposes. Firstly, it acts as a slight inertial dampener; a powerful swing from an Ork or Space Marine will be lessened enough for the weaker wielder to keep a hold on his or her weapon. Secondly, it pushes away the substances it cuts in half, allowing for a cleaner swing with minimal loss of momentum.

Gravknives: Same as gravswords, except shorter. All Hoplite armor is equipped with a gravknife in a storage compartment on the lateral right leg.

Apollo Rocket Launcher: Guided missile launcher which can lock on to a target or be manually guided by the suit's user. Different types of rockets exist, from anti-vehicle to fragmentation, incendiary, sonic, singularity, or poison (although poison or other chemical rockets are only allowed to be used against Tyranids or Orks). Some of the models are handheld and are the preferred of the CHARYBDIS Spartans. Larger rockets are fired from turrets and have ranges of tens of thousands of miles, used to obliterate specific buildings or other targets continents away.

Hoplite Shield: These are the staple of the LABRYNTH Spartans, used to break or slow down enemy advances. But the deceptively crude, circular Gaeum plate holds many features. The shields actually have smaller plates surrounded in a magnetic field to the sides and drills facing the ground. Shields can expand a meter out to the sides and two meters to the ground, allowing them to magnetically fuse together and drill into the ground simultaneously. Phalanxes formed by these shields are notoriously difficult to break by merely throwing enemies at it, especially when supplemented with the Spartan spears and the small las firearm in the center of the shield. Weight is a major issue, as wielders of the shields are very slow. If the battle becomes a melee, a singled-out Spartan will most likely meet his doom.

 **Phalanx Spear: Merely nothing than a pole of Gaeum with a monomolecular spearhead at the tip. LABRYNTHS use these to stab anything attempting to break through, or over, the phalanx. While simple compared to the rest of the Federal arsenal, it serves its purpose very well.**

 **The Spartan Legions**

 **After the Ulysses Atrocity, Alexander organized the Spartans into specialized Legions, each able to counter and combat a foe on the battlefield. As the Federation slowly expands and comes into contact with more species, additional legions are created. This was needed already due to the Federation's constant lack of fielding a comparatively massive army, as intensive specialized training would reduce casualties on the battlefield. This also reduces the chance of all Spartans falling to chaos or risking elimination in one enemy attack. All have multiple battle fleets, with ships having systems to counter those of their enemy. Everyone in a legion, from the technicians to pilots to Spartans themselves, give their lives to studying a certain race's tactics, social relations, culture, language, and weapons. Spartans may have more of a certain weapon, or special variations of them designed to reduce the enemy's effectiveness. While training to beat one foe appears to be a major weakness for obvious reasons, a ship can travel the length of the Federation in a matter of minutes; so long supply lines are not an issue. And completely unprepared Spartans can still fight, albeit not as effectively. At the very least, commanders from other legions can come and direct troops in the case the other legions cannot respond. But as the Federation expands, a new solution will eventually be needed.**

 **Centaur Legion**

 _Liberty or death_

Centaurs were known for being mentors to young heroes. Like the creature after which this legion is named, this group is given the newest recruits, fresh out of training so that the process of becoming true Spartans can begin. The Centaurs are usually reserves for the other legions, and help all other legions in combat. As a result their armies are well-rounded and resourceful. Also, their experiences in battle allow each recruit to find their calling fighting a certain enemy, or if they want to become full members of the Centaur Legion. Full members are the most idealistic Spartans, still honoring the old libertarian traditions of the First Republic. Many go on to become politicians or professors if they survive until their retirement.

 **Kraken Legion**

 _We will not go quietly into the night_

 _The battle cry of the Kraken legion rallies those about to fight the endless hoards of the Tyranids. Not only are they prepared to fight the Tyranids with higher concentrations of flame throwers, DM-500s, and many long-range acid missiles, Kraken legionnaires have procedures for every step of a Tyranid invasion. If seismic activity occurs on or near a Federal planet (a telltale sign of Tyranid incursions), small scout ships are sent around the area, scanning for the threat. If found, the Spartans use large groups of specialized evacuation fleets to assist in case the worst occurs. From there, the strategy is to not let a single spore touch the ground. The Federal navy in most cases is able to end the threat there, but if worst comes to worst, the planet is evacuated. Krakens are not meant to beat the Tyranids by destroying them in land battles, rather, their sole objective on the ground is to stall long enough for every civilian to be evacuated. Once that is accomplished, the Spartans are picked up by dropship, and the remaining Tyranids are destroyed via orbital bombardment. But many promising terraforming missions have had to be completely abandoned, and even the planet Neptune was stripped of biomass due to the Tyranid's endless hunger._

 **Hellhound Legion**

 _Order shall triumph_

 _Whether policing the streets of a Gaean hive city to attempting to destroy daemon cults, the Hellhounds are busy patrolling, monitoring, and preventing the spread of chaos. This is the only Spartan legion, or any other place in the Federation, which allows the existence of psykers. Psykers are rooted out during their first few years in the highly-watched public education system. From there, they undergo special training to resist the Ruinous Powers. Only the top students are allowed into the legion; the rest mysteriously disappear. Unlike all other Spartans, none of the Hellhounds are allowed into the Centaur legion, and they are never allowed to leave or retire. To be a psyker in the Federation binds people to an inescapable fate, one which has driven some to the point of suicide._

 **Pegasus Legion**

 _For the greatest good_

 _While officially no longer on duty, this anti-Tau legion is prepared for deployment in the event of a sudden decision that the Federation must become a part of the Greater Good. Their battle cry mocks their ideal of the Greater Good due to its conflicts with Federal ideology. Of course, political freedom is now out of the question, but the idea of the individual having control over his or her destiny conflicts with the ideas of a caste system. Unlike the other legions, Pegasus commanders respect, and to a certain extent know, the Tau commanders. While they are technically allies, the Spartans still heavily analyze Tau strategy and monitor improvements in weapons. Pegasus Spartans are focused on getting in close; HARPIES descend from the sky en masse in the middle of Tau lines to wreak havoc on the physically weaker fire warriors. LABRYNTH Spartans are upgraded with special energy shields. These shields are lighter than other models and have less armor from physical attacks, but are able to reflect small plasma bursts. And due to lighter weight, the Spartans can quickly advance while in phalanx formation until they get close and draw their swords. If all goes well, the Tau are massacred. That is, if all goes well. Pegasus commanders have incredible tacticians and commanders, but not even they can outmaneuver some of the best commanders in the galaxy. If the plans fail, these Spartans have to often rely on fighting their way out of many traps._

 **Gorgon Legion**

 _War is our profession_

 _Gorgons take the fun out of war for their eternal enemy, the Orks. While they do have multiple units designed to break an Ork charge, most of their arsenal contains heavy vehicles to combat the massive Stompas. Sniper squadrons are more prevalent, as taking out a Warboss is key in battle. If killed, infighting among the enemy could even occur in the midst of a fierce melee. This makes their job much, much easier._

 **Harpy Legion (Note, I know the littlest about the Eldar, so any suggestions for weapons or strategy would be awesome)**

 _Young blood replaces the old_

 _Many still fear the Eldar from Imperial days, and relations are shaky at best. But if these untrustworthy xenos dare encroach, Harpies will swoop down to eliminate the enemy. The Harpy legion counters speed with speed; most soldiers are variations of HARPIE armor wearers. But the Harpy commanders are also skilled diplomats and prefer to settle their disputes before using force. After all, an enemy of chaos is at least an uneasy friend. And that is the exact reason why Dark Eldar are engaged immediately._

 **Empousai Legion**

 _They will not be back_

 _The eternal duty of the Empousai legion is to prevent the Necrons from rising from their ancient tombs. The solution: lots and lots of Dakka. This legion has the highest concentration of DM-500s than any other unit._

 **Fury Legion**

 _No mercy for the merciless_

 _The battle for Athenian plaza scarred many Gaean citizens, and this fear eventually became a bitterness towards the Adeptus Astartes. A great number of Fury legionaries are in fact descendants of the original Spartans or Federal troopers, and they pride themselves for the legion's rich history. In fact, other legions consider them to be a bit snobby and arrogant. During battles with other legions, they can be completely uncooperative. But none can argue that they are the best at battling Space Marines. The vast majority of the legion is completely devoted to the melee; allowing the Spartans to battle the Astartes in the most honorable way. Much like the Centaur legion, Furies use the phalanx to protect themselves from the barrage of bolters before reaching a close enough proximity to engage in close combat. Although the Spartans have met only the most notorious chapters, such as the Iron Hands and Imperial Fists, the Spartans and their enemies have created a close relationship on the battlefield. Many of their enemies know them by name and call them out, demanding closure to their unfinished duel._

 **Hydra Legion**

 _We are the wall_

 _The Imperial Guard genuinely fear the Hydra Legion. They have their strategy down to an exact science. It's not difficult, because the general incompetence of Imperial officers prevent much change in their strategy. This allows the Spartans to keep implementing their method with ruthless efficiency. The Spartans line up in a phalanx, destroy the enemy artillery with orbital bombardments, and wait for the hordes of guardsmen to plow into their spears. However, the Spartans don't enjoy slaughtering so many men; many commanders order vox broadcasts pleading the guardsmen to desert and come to the Federation. This rarely works, mainly due to the fear of punishment and anti-Federal propaganda. But the Spartans always let their victims (not their foes, victims) run away or spare their lives if they surrender._

 **Other Military Divisions**

Spartans may be the backbone of the military, but other divisions of the armed forces do exist for certain situations.

 **The Citizen Militia**

The Federation is always under threat of military invasion. And while the Spartans are usually able to deal with enemy incursions, but there have been situations where entire have been occupied by enemies. Everyone partakes in constant preparation for total war, starting with small children. Upon entering school, children begin practicing marching and playing war games with toy guns, and more traditional ones such as chess. At age 9, children begin practicing marching drills and marksmanship with lasguns. On their 10th birthday, the Federal government awards each kid a lasgun, generally taken from a fallen Imperial Guardsman. While this does appear to present a major security issue, each weapon has a system that only allows the safety to be switched off, and only if, a planetary governor or the president activates it. All citizens are required to have their weapons on them at all times in case of invasion. In this situation, all citizens are notified that they need to proceed to their designated evacuation area. This could be a town center, tall building, or any other structure of importance within a designated area. All citizens wait until a vessel can pick them up from the evac point, in the order of youngest to oldest. In the case the enemy lands near a specific area, all citizens are required to hold off the enemy until all children (those under 18) are safely aboard a ship. From there, they await orders. These orders are relayed through the militia's commanding officer, which could be a town mayor to the building owner. There are two main types of orders: leave or stay. Leaving merely involves following the children into orbit. But staying could involve numerous situations. In the case Spartans are not present on the planet, the militia become their own branches, able to operate independently of the Legions. Their goal may range anywhere from defending a certain point until reinforcements can arrive to taking an area vital for the defense effort. Once Spartans land, the militia join the ARTEMIS Spartans, taking cover from behind the phalanx and adding many more, if less accurate, fields of fire.

But lack of training does not equal incompetence. The Citizen Militia has been instrumental to planetary defense and can be masters of guerilla and urban warfare; confusing and disrupting the occupying power's efforts to consolidate control. Success or failure mostly depends upon the commanding officer, who range from retired soldiers to the wealthy elite. Many a battle has been lost due to hesitation or miscalculation by citizen officers.

Everything in the Federation serves an alternate military purpose, from education to augmenting militia performance. Video arcades educate children in battle strategy, manual dexterity, and basic combat. Restaurants, libraries, and other public places or areas or commerce can convert themselves into bunkers, hospitals, and strategic choke points. And all speeders can be converted into weak, makeshift transport vehicles, or event light assault vehicles.

 **The Federal Navy**

 _He who commands the sea has command of everything._

 _-Themistocles_

Although the Federal army is incredibly small, Alexander's true pride and joy is the moderately-sized, but powerful armada at his command. When Project Square One began, Alexander analyzed many of the world's most powerful empires, such as Greece, Rome, Spain, Japan, China, the United States, Britain, and the UN. And he noticed that no matter the size of the Empire's land, one aspect they all shared was a powerful navy. So most of the Federal defense budget is in shipbuilding. It makes much more sense for a small empire. If the enemy doesn't have the chance to reach the ground, they can't exploit their small numbers. Safe trade routes also mean more economic prosperity, bringing about new innovation and therefore increasing the Federation's chances of survival.

 **Anatomy of a Federal Vessel**

All Federal ships are spherical, maximizing surface area for sole purpose of covering the hull with weapons. The hull is black for camouflage and is made of many overlapping layers of adamantium, with the innermost layer made of a very thin layer of Gaeum in case the hull is breached. The metal will be able to seal the breach given some time. Builders place cameras around the hull to send feedback to the bridge, which is in the ship's center.

With advances in communications technology, the need for astropaths was completely removed. A new machine, the ICD (Instantaneous Communication Device) allows immediate contact by implementing quantum-linked atoms. When someone speaks into the ICD, the machine vibrates the atom. Therefore, the atom to which it's connected vibrates the same way at the exact same time. A special computer then reads the vibration and translates it into sound. This allows the Federation to coordinate attacks, even if two ships are on opposite sides of the galaxy.

The largest issue posed was travel. Warp drives were out of the question; the danger was too great and every life is a vital resource. And even in a small empire, slower-than light travel limits the navy's response time to danger. A new approach was needed, and so Alexander turned to some older hypotheses originating from the 20th century. Scientists postulated ships could create a personal bubble surrounding the craft and ride space itself as if on a wave. This would allow for travel 10 times the speed of light. Improvements have been made over the decades, and response time is every decreasing. In the middle of an engagement, ships can make rapid, short jumps to confuse the enemy, find a weak point, or dodge incoming fire. Foes often report their ships appear to blink in and out of existence. Range for the Poseidon Drive is still an issue; for one day Alexander plans to use this to strike rapidly at Terra itself and end the Imperium. But this scheme is still millennia away.

Weapons include disintegration beams, singularity torpedoes, and lance batteries. Disintegration beams rip apart the enemy hull on a molecular level, land the torpedoes create small, short-lived black holes which eliminate anything in the radius from existence.

Hermes class: A small, two-man fighter. The pilot controls movement and the front weapons while the gunner manages all other turrets and repairs any issues.

Nyx class: Small frigates with active camouflage. Can completely disappear in deep space.

Hercules Drop ship: A space/air vehicle which transports Spartans to the ground and back to the ship.

Trireme class: Basic Federal frigate. Most common ship in the navy and protects the capital ship.

Zeus class: Only capital ships, such as Alexander's famed _GFS Heretic_ can claim such a title. They are incredibly large and transport the officers and commanders. This is the center of the entire battle group, relaying orders via ICD.

 **The War for the Greater Good**

coming soon

Also, I need some help with names where it's blank.


End file.
